xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tubbimura
Tubbimura was an extremely overweight but agile ninja that was promised by Wuya and Jack Spicer that if he retrieved a Shen Gong Wu called the Sword of the Storm, he would then be able to join the Heylin. History Xiaolin Showdown Season One He defeated Raimundo Pedrosa and then brought the Sword of the Storm back to Jack and Wuya and joined the side of evil. Later, Tubbimura was defeated by Raimundo in a Shen Yi Bu Dare and lost three Shen Gong Wu. Tubbimura participated in the Royal Rumble and defeated Clay Bailey in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Tongue of Saiping. Season Two Later, he joined Jack when Jack was desperate for a partner, but they broke up because of tensions between them. After that, Tubbimura joined part of Jack's New Army of Evil and then went to the side of Chase Young, only to be shot out of a catapult. He also owned a chihuahua named Muffin Face that he had Jack Spicer walk as a method of payment for his services. Xiaolin Chronicles Season One He returned as a member of Jack's team and he helped Jack in many occasions, along with Katnappé and Cyclops. He also brought Muffin Face to fight too, proving that it is not a simple chihuahua after all. Abilities *'Fat Control:' Tubbimura can use his folds of fat in a variety of ways, showing to be a tool of offense and defense. In the debut episode, "Shen Yi Bu", when he stomped the floor in desperation to get Jack Spicer to hire him, a large amount of fat was shifted to his right leg. Also, when he bodyslammed Raimundo, his fat expanded into a puddle-like shape, then he reformed. In a race against Clay to get the Tongue of Saiping, he laid on his belly and slid across the ice. In Something Jermaine, he used his belly to deflect an attack from a lion. Weapons *'''Sword: '''The only weapon he carries around on his personage. He sheathed it once in "Shen Yi Bu" When he went up against Raimundo. Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= Season One }} Battle Record Appearance In Season 1, he wore a red ninja suit that had a sword on the back, a fishnet undershirt and his shirt did not fit over his stomach, revealing his bellybutton. He had black eyes with no scleras. In Season 2, he appeared to be fatter and his suit design changed. It was a darker shade of burgundy, the fishnet undershirt was gone, and the sides of his outfit have pins, most likely to keep the shirt from pulling up, but it still revealed his bellybutton. Also, his eyes most of the time were squinted, or "Brock eyes" and some would prefer. In "Royal Rumble" after Omi stopped Tubbimura with Clay's earth element, he was unmasked for a brief second. It was shown he had long black hair. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Heylin Side Category:Villains Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Heylin